


A Mother's Request

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [1]
Category: Bambi (1942)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: After all... he loved her.





	A Mother's Request

"Are you sure? You feel our baby coming?"

His lover nodded and smiled gently. "Yes, of course. The little one keeps kicking every so often. I feel that any day now, we'll have a addition to our family."

Although the Great Prince was known for his complete calmness and sternness, even the stag could award genuine smiles every now and then to his peers. He would always have one available for his wife whenever he could see her alone. "You're right."

"May I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

The Great Prince watched as his lover lay down into a circle on the ground. When she was on the earth, she looked up at him. "Would you stay with me for tonight? The season's been getting colder and colder, and I want to keep our baby warm as much as possible."

Although it was a usual custom for a Prince to sleep by himself in order to protect his loved ones from dangers like Man and predators, this Prince would make an exception for his wife. After all... he loved her. "I will."

Her smile touched his, and he laid down next to her. He curled up into a spoon against her, his fur brushing with hers. He rested his head onto the nape of her neck, keeping her warm and he stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a series of drabbles I wrote last year, I hope folks have a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
